Just A Dream
by AJeff
Summary: What's keeping Seeley and Temperance up late at nights?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own "Bones"**

Seeley tossed and turned in his sleep. It was 1:30 in the morning. He hugged his pillow and thoughts of Temperance entered his head. He embarrassed himself. He was a grown man having sexual fantasies of his friend. What exactly was his relationship to her? He questioned himself. How the hell was he to look at her in the face the very next day? She was his friend. He reminded himself, again and again. That was the extent of their relationship. Nothing more. They had been a lot closer to each other these last couple of months, working days and well into the nights on their investigations. It bothered him that she probably thought of him as just a friend, a good friend, just one of the guys.

His mind wandered off. He smelled her perfume as she pressed herself against him. It had been a nightly ritual for the past week. Different dreams, different scenarios, but always the same girl. Seeley felt being alone with her would definitely not be safe anymore, in her office, in his SUV, in her house and especially on her desk where he'd literally throw everything off and onto the floor, computer and all as he slammed her against the desk. His list goes on. God! Those thoughts in his head had nearly given him headaches.

The FBI agent pictured themselves as they held hands. He gently kissed her. She doesn't object as his hands would roam her bare skin lightly under her blouse. Seeley couldn't help it. He had no control of his fantasies. It freely flowed around in his head. They rocked the night away as they tightly held on to one another.

Temperance grabbed her alarm clock. 1:30 in the morning. How could she possibly have a good night's sleep when Seeley was such a distraction to her. He'd been doing that for the last couple of weeks and she had no control of him. No matter how hard she tried, all she saw was his face in front of her. She hugged her pillow and wished it was him she held on to.

She felt her face reddened. She was a professional woman, not some teenager, yet she was indeed having wet dreams of him. Those recurring fantasies of "her FBI agent", as Angela would have said, kept her from having any form of a restful night. This has got to stop. She told herself repeatedly. Yet, the rapid movements of their hips joined together made her fully conscious. Yet, it had been just a dream.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance sat comfortably in her office chair. She turned down an invitation from Angela and the rest to join them for Chinese. Due to her lack of sleep, she needed to close her eyes for just a few minutes.

"Booth?" With her eyes closed, she said his name drowsily.

He leaned towards her ear and murmured. "What, Bones?"

"Seeley. Mmm, Booth. Make love to me." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

He nervously looked around her office. "Uh, here?"

She giggled softly. "Everyone's out to lunch."

She felt their bodies pressed together as he pulled her down onto the floor. Temperance felt the warmth of his body as he cuddled up to her.

She mumbled his name repeatedly and moaned. "Seeley. Oh, Seeley. Take me."

His lips pressed hard on hers. Their hearts pounded loudly. The doctor felt his hands roamed slowly throughout her body. He unbuttoned and unzipped her clothing, then flung it across the room. She licked her lips and had a sudden urge to taste him all over. Hastily, she ripped his clothes off and lost control.

Booth had never seen this side of her. She yanked his tie, and he nearly choked. Impatiently, she pulled down his pants zipper. "Ouch!" He yelled. "Hey, Bones, take it easy. I'm not going anywhere, there's no need to rush."

She panted. "Hurry, they'll be back soon! We only have an hour!"

"Hello! Anyone here?" Temperance heard a familiar voice. There was a knock on her office door. As she opened her eyes widely, Booth walked in.

"Bones? You look sort of flushed. Uh, did I interrupt you from something?" Booth stood in front of her desk and waited for an answer, but, no words came out of her mouth.

She took in a deep breath and realized he now occupied her thoughts even during the days. Silently, she cursed to herself. All she had wanted to do at that moment was to hit him for having woken her. Why hadn't he waited to come barging in until she completed her dream.

Temperance rose from her chair and straightened her clothes. "I-I guess I dozed off for a bit. Haven't been sleeping well lately," she told him honestly, then lied. "You know, that last investigation of that woman's chopped up body stuffed in that box hidden in her boyfriend's closet just got to me."

"Uh, yea, me, too. I haven't had much sleep for the last week or so. Some case, huh?" He surprised himself, for he lied with a straight face.

They faced each other. She heard her heart beat loudly. He felt his was about to burst.

"Is there something you needed, Booth?"

He shook his head. "Just thought I'd drop by." He glanced at his wrist watch. "Look, I'd better go. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Promised Parker I'd spend some time with him." Again, he lied.

He closed the door and rapidly walked out of the building. What she does to him was something out of his control. He's had past relationships. He'd always been the initiator. But, then of course none were like Temperance Brennan. All he wanted to do was to hold on to her forever. But, for now, it was only in his dreams.

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Bold, italics are B&B's thoughts.**

**_God, I'm losing my mind! _**Booth jumped into his SUV and drove away as fast as he could from the institute. After a couple of hours of endless driving, he pulled over the side of the road.

"Temperance Brennan."

"Hey, Bones, it's me."

"Booth? Thought you had plans with Parker."

"Uh, plans changed. So, how about we go grab something to eat after you're done work?"

"I really do have a lot of paperwork to do. I was planning on working late tonight at home. I've just started on a new book."

"Come on, Bones. You've got to eat sometimes. How about I bring the food there?"

There was silence. Because of those dreams of hers, she really hadn't wanted to be alone with him. She was frightened for him. What would his reaction be if she was the one who jumped on him first?

"Bones? It's just dinner. So, what do you feel like eating?"

**_You. Stop that! _** Hesitantly, she agreed. "Surprise me."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

They were just two friends who had planned on a quiet dinner at the privacy of her own home. Their dinner menu consisted of Cesar Salad, toasted rolls and Positano Rigatoni. Booth helped himself to seconds.

"Hey, I'll clean up and you can continue with your book. I'll bring in dessert in a few minutes."

Temperance was busily on her second chapter when Booth walked in.

"Gelato?" He stuck a spoonful into his mouth. "Here, have some. Say, ah." She opened her mouth, but, stared into her monitor engrossed in her writings. The anthropologist surprised him when she unknowingly allowed him to have spoon fed her from the same utensil.

"More?"

She nodded, like a baby, she opened her mouth again. "Hmmm. Delicious." Temperance moistened her lips and continued typing.

**_Does she really have to do that? _**Booth scraped the bottom of the bowl and got up.

"Sit," she demanded. She scooted over just a bit from her chair. He sat beside her, although there was barely any room for him.

"Look, here. Read this piece. Tell me what you think of it. Honestly." He had been so close to her that Temperance felt the stubbiness of his unshaven face as she pointed to the monitor. She held her breath, closed her eyes. Her heart thumped loudly that she stood up quickly.

"Coffee? I can make some," she blurted out.

The FBI agent had a confused look, but also, relieved. If she had not suddenly gotten up, he would have turned her around, pulled her up and held her in his arms.

Booth looked up from his seat. It took him several seconds before he answered. "No, I'm fine, Temperance." He smiled. There was an uncomfortable moment as each stood in silence.

She ran her hands through her hair and waited for something to happen. Their eyes locked. Booth turned away.

"Hey, why don't we call it a night? I must be holding you back on your book. Besides, I need to get some sleep." Quicky, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Temperance glanced at her clock. It had been two hours since he left. She stared at her computer screen and tried not to reminisce on the earlier night's events. Her grandfather clock struck twelve when her doorbell rang.

She looked through her peephole. Booth stood at the opposite side of her door.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" She closed the door and leaned against it. He departed so quickly that it surprised her that he was again at her place.

"Did you forget something, Seeley?"

He answered. "Yes, I did."

"Oh. What is it that you left behind?" Her eyes scanned at her premises. She felt the soft beating of her heart. 99.5 percent told her he had gone back to have finished up their evening together.

Seeley Booth had never been tongue-tied before in his life. "I...um...". It didn't help any since Temperance had changed into a scantily red silk top and shorts.

He swallowed hard. She stood with the look of innocence and pretended not to know what he had returned for. But, yet, she thought for a split second she could have been wrong.

"Bones?"

"What, Booth?" Her sky blues glistened into his chestnut-colored eyes.

"This. I forgot this." Courageously, he drew her into him, wrapped his arms around her slender body. Her arms went around him as he embraced her tighter. Their lips touched lightly. He kissed her passionately, then hungrily.

Temperance had never known what breathless had meant until that very moment.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud buzzing sound in her ears. Temperance mumbled to herself, then realized the annoying sound was her alarm clock. She slapped the button down, and wearily dragged herself out of bed. She had barely slept. Caffeine would definitely awaken her. Having turned on her coffee maker, she headed into the bathroom for her morning shower. She stood under the warm sprays and relived the night. It was just supposedly to have dinner with him, her partner-in-crime.

Angela came into her mind. Sexual tension, the artist had always said. Temperance felt it all through dinner and especially when she had suggested to him to sit next to her to read a piece of her new chapter. Yet, she very well knew that there was hardly any room for him in her chair. The closeness of his face next to hers had made her heart melt. If she hadn't jumped right up, she didn't know what would have happened. What she wanted to happen would had been much more than just dinner.

Booth's body was twisted between the bed sheets. He untangled himself, stretched, then rolled out of bed and dropped onto the floor. After that second serving of pasta and several hours of vigorous workout, he was exhausted. A couple of minutes later, he crawled his way into the bathroom. Slowly, he stood up and stared at himself into the mirror. He closely inspected what looked like redness on his neck and down his chest. His briefs fell to the floor. He opened the shower door and stepped in.

Temperance screamed. "You startled me! Haven't you ever watched "Psycho?"

Booth pinned her against the cold tile. He leaned against her nude wet body and nuzzled her ears. "I told you no marks." He pointed to the redness.

With her finger, she touched his neck then trailed down to his chest. "You weren't complaining last night." She licked his lips.

He pulled away. "At least I know where to hide your marks." He gently kneaded her breast.

She moaned loudly. "I'm glad you decided to come back last night."

He pulled her against him as she wrapped one leg around his waist. "How about you...you know...last night, that thing you did..."

Temperance immediately knelt down. "Yea, that," Booth yelled.

After several minutes, they changed positions. "Now it's my turn and I'll do you one better." He kissed her. Temperance smiled at him. She knew it would lead to something more. They french kissed. "Did you like that? How about this?" She moaned. "Want to try this?" She nodded.

He held her tightly and she ran her fingertips on him. Booth felt the softness of her skin underneath his hands as he explored her body freely. He smiled. She laughed. "Ummmmmmm," then yelled out. "Encore!"

She closed her eyes and grabbed his hard muscles of his trigger arm. And then she screamed. He followed her screams a second later.

They found themselves back into bed. Everything was perfect. Temperance was there by his side. That was all that mattered to him and by the way she clung on to Booth, that was all that mattered to her, as he snuggled her closely into his arms.

**The End**


End file.
